yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 7 Episode 9: Damsel In False Distress
Participants *Felicity Hart *Densuke Mifunae Following Orders Impresssed: Felicity wanders around looking at the picture wilson gave her. "So, I need to find this man and kill him?" She sighs. "He makes everything seem so easy.." She groans clicking her heels against the cement. She slides the picture into her bra patting her chest. She keeps her hand on her chest for a while looking around the empty area she was in, only a few people walking by. She places a hand on her hip, she continues walking around. "Where could he be?" She moves toward a bench sitting down carefully still keeping her eye out. She pulls out a mirror compactor to pretend she is fixing her makeup casually using the mirror to look behind her without being obvious. She notices a man walking closer to her that looks a lot like the man in the picture. "Could this be him.." She whispers to herself. Still fixing her makeup she purposely drops her mirror in front of him. "Ooops, goodness.. I'm such a klutz." The mirror shatters a bit. "The things I do for this job…" She thinks to herself. Ideas for Business (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXIv70GVfss ) Densuke would be rollerskating casually thorught he streets of D2. His bike was being fixed up after a recent…crash incident with the red dawn. In actuality Densuke had to sacrifice it in order to gain entry into a Kagemaru strong hold, for a drug bust. While it was only one in a million the amount of collateral damage would be effeicient enough to send a message. Densuke would be dawning his leather jacket and rosary today, with pants that had suspeneders hanging off to his sides. He’d be skating casually deilivering the pizza to an apartment, and he’d knock on the door. An old woman opend and Densuke greeted her. “Here you are mam! Cheese pizza!!” The old lady smiled and handed Densuke 20 Tanz. “Keep t he change sunny!” Densuke would nod, and begin skating back towards the shopt thinking to himself. “Maaaaaaaaaaaan I haven’t been home in a while. And ever since Sheeva’s funeral, dad hasn’t been the same…or even been seen. I hope he’s okay…and I hope she’s in a better place.” Densuke would slow his pace only to stop in the middle of the street. “Something about her death doesn’t add up though….the way it happened, the clues lead to suicicde…or an epic battle of some sort which included her sacrifice. All in all, something is beneath the surfice of that.” Densuke would stand and cross his arms, placing one hand under his chin and thinking calmly to himself. Impresssed: She reaches down to pick up her mirror and she looks in the corner of her eye noticing Densuke rollerskating casually. She grins slightly standing up with her broken mirror walking to the garbage pail next to Densuke. She smiles at him casually walking past him glancing down at her phone answering a text message clicking her heels as she walks and swaying her hips with each step, she flips her hair a bit walking to the trash can she throws away her mirror. "What a pity.. it was such a nice mirror." She slides a piece of the mirror into her thigh garter. She starts to walk back to the bench moving her hair over her shoulder as she sits back down looking at her phone, sending wilson a message. "I think I've found him, but I'm not positive. I got a quick look." She sends the message crossing her legs leaning back in the bench. Time to Move In ::Wilson:: “If you’ve got a positive move in and incarcerate. Lure him in somehow, don’t challenge him in broad sight, that’d be incredibly stupid. Do what comes natural, but make sure you get it done and make a sign after you’ve finished. A signature if you will.” Wilson would sit at his hideout, anticipating the kill if she made it. ::Densuke:: He would still be pondering, but then decide it was time to get a move on again. Densuke would start skating again, and make sure to arrive at the district 2 square, and make his way to the only grassy area in the area, and sit down on a bench for a while. Densuke would pop a squat, and sigh to himself. A man would emerge fro the shadows however, walking infront of him. It was a tank no doubt. “Hey….Your boy Keyth’s been wrecking shit up for a w-“ Densuke would hold his hand up. “listen. Lay down. If you lay down now, I’ll spare you the ass whopping of a life time, but I’mma tell you one time, don’t fuck with me.” The tank would tit his head looking at Densuke. “Last I checked I have a fucking lead pipe and a nine millimeter you are in NO position to give ME orders!” The tank would beat his hand with the pipe singaling he was ready to deliver Densuke a bruising. Densuke would open his arms still sitting down. “Come at me bro.” The tank would rush him, his muscles flexing and his arms drawn back, as he swung the pipe towards densuke’s head. Densuke would simply push his upper body forward, ducking the blow, only to take advantage of the man’s bent posture, and to raise his own head up at a fast pace, rocking the chin area, and crushing the tanks teeth in place, smashing them together. The tank didn’t even scream, nor did he have time to as Densuke would sit back in his seat, and lean forward thinking. “I renember keyth telling me we gotta make our money in a different way. I guess it’s time to do more fight clubs…we need a business though. Maybe something popular….hmmm…..THE PIZZARIAS!’ Densuke would clap his hands together, thinking he’d found a new way for the Arasumaru to make it’s cash flow. When Strength Fails, Curves Prevail Impresssed: Felicity sitting on the bench in awe. She sighs, Wilson thinks she can fight.. let alone kill this man? He just beat the crap out of a walking boulder with one swing.. He could probably snap her in half with the snap of his finger. Felicity became a bit worried, but she needed to suck it up and take one for the team. She looks down at her phone to see Wilson's message. Felicity's mind went blank.. what should I do she pondered.. Soon enough it came to her, she is a girl in fact. She looks harmless, maybe she could lure him in to walk her "Home". She looked over at the man a bit in shock from that quick battle. "U-Um excuse me sir? Does that happen often around here…?" She seemed a bit shooken up from what just occurred. "I don't know how I'm gonna get home with that thought in my head.. getting randomly attacked by someone. Are you ok sir?" She looked over at him slightly worried. Felicity's acting abilities scared her a bit, they just came to her naturally and out of nowhere. She was quite shocked herself. She had her hands folded on her lap innocently and her legs closed together tightly. Densuke would be sitting, and then turn his head to look at a girl who’d addressed him. His demeanor changed from a second ago, as his non violent personality shined through, showing concern for the girls plea. “Oh that? Yeah it can happen pretty easily if you don’t take care of yourself. But don’t worry I can uh. I can get you back to where you live? I’ll escort you if it’s not to much trouble pretty lady.” Densuke would smile and stand up, brushing himself off a bit making sure he didn’t have any sort of dirt on him or stains. She seemed nice enough all be it, and sounded quite cute. The body was pretty on point to which was also worth mention. Densuke would stand and look at her, thorugh seemingly glowing green eyes. “Where do you stay? I can’t walk you where I don’t know myself baha!” Densuke would laugh and stuff his hands in his pockets. He’d then glance at the overly muscled man and shrug. Waiting for the girls answer. Impresssed: Felicity blinks staring at the man. He's very sweet and quite the gentleman… She shakes her head back to reality. Felicity get your shit together. She stands up dusting her dress off lightly. "Really? Would you!" Her smile brightens, as her cheeks blush slightly over her lightly freckled cheeks. "Thank you so much sir." She points over to an apartment building. "It's there, but to get there I need to pass that uh, creepy walk way.. Nobody usually walks there so if I were to get hurt no one would help.." Her voice starts to shake a bit. "It's scary… but the walk to here is nothing in the morning." She sighs slightly taking his hand. "This way!" She walks toward the building clicking her heels on the floor as her hair sways on her back as she walks. She starts to mumble. " I feel safer here with you, thank you sir." She says smiling walking in front of him not turning around. Somehow she feels bad with the thought of trying to kill this man. He seems harmless.. why do we need to hurt him? Lets not get soft now Felicity, this is a mission. Don't let Wilson down, and don't be weak. Densuke would tilt his head once more as she looked like she was coming out of a daze of some sort. As her smiled brightened Densuke couldn’t help but scratch the back of his own head, and let out a grin of sorts. Unlike his father, he was usually quite outgoing around women, especially the pretty ones. She said something about an apartment building over near a creepy walkway of some sort. She claimed it as scary, but Densuke would beg to differ. He’d been stalked by a master assassian for the longest time, and attacked my men galore, I doubt he’d really be surprised at the possibilities. “Don’t worry I’ll do my best to protect you. I mean hell, I could use the work out, and I can’t let you go all by your lonesome!” Densuke would give her a thumbs up, as she lead the way. He’d steadily follow behind her, and listen to her mumble a thank you. “Sure thing mam. Not a problem. You know, you’re a….little new here aren’t you? I’ve seen the faces in the crowd of District 2, but I can always pick out the best looking ones.” Densuke would stuff his hands in his pockets, now behind her and waiting for a response, in quite an odd looking area one could say, but Densuke kept his same demeanor as usual. Impresssed: Felicity kept leading the way, she gulps silently. She knew for a fact she couldn't do this. She was not ready, as she walked towards the walk way she tightened her grip on his hand. Was she actually scared of the walk way.. or was she scared of him? Before walking into the dark walk way. Felicity started walking slower walking beside him now. " Yes, I am new…I'm not used to.. everything" She blushes at his compliment, looking away a bit embarrassed. God don't look at me.. her lips still curved into her usual smile. Finally they got into the dark walk way, she let go of his hand folding her hands tightly and unsteadily. "Creepy.." She mumbled looking straight down the walk way. She looked down at her thigh, noticing the sharp glass she put there. Hesitantly she looks over at him, it's very dark here. It's also a long walk.. She looks straight biting her bottom lip. Densuke would follow, and she for some reason gripped his hand and quite tightly also. Her walk slowed down, as she was hten beside him, and when she spoke, her tone seemed off…Densuke started at her, as she gave a unusually charming smile, though even it seemed out of place. They were now in the ally way, and as she uttered the word creepy.. Densuke wasn’t an idiot to a degree. A lack of common sense yes, but in no way shape or form was he stupid. He’d release his grip from the girls hand, and then place his hands gently on her shoulders, not violently but comfortingly. He’d look into her eyes, his own almost appeared to be shimmering. “Hey, I don’t think your being completely honest here…so lets just piece the facts. Your apartments there, and we’re in this….ally? it’s pitch black and unless you’re a prostitute, which you seem WAY to cute to be, then this is incredibly suspicious. I just met you, so to avoid either of us getting off on the wrong, foot, tell me whats going on. Please?” Densuke would raise his eyebrows, and give a curious grin about the situation. He wanted to know what was up. Even if she was trying to harm, him he wasn’t all that mad. In this city it’s honestly to be expected. Densuke’s grip wouldn’t change, as he was cautious, but willing to listen to the situation weather it was calm or hostile… Ah The Plot Thickens Impresssed: Felicity kept walking swallowing hard, she knew she didn't want to do this, but she had to. Felicity looked at him as she kept walking. "You're right, I didn't think you'd actually be this sweet and charming either." Felicity stopped walking as she turned to him. "Trust me, I don't want to be doing this." Felicity blew him a sweet kiss as pink power flew into his face if her dust somehow missed him, she would jump up the wall using her enhanced agility as she swiftly pulls the sharp glass out of her garter sliding the glass toward his neck, she black flips off the wall landing on a near by garbage dumpster. Felicity smiles, almost like a cheshire cat smile. Sliding out her knives from her garter holding three in-between her fingers. She kisses the knives lightly, attempting to throw the knives at him hoping to at least wound him. Felicity jumps off the garbage pail ready for any attack coming at her. Her smile staying on her face, although you could tell this wasn't her usual happy to be fighting smile. It was more like a why-do-i-have-to-do-this smile. Densuke would listen as she said something about not wanting to do this..thats when Densuke would be met to the face with some sort of pink powder. Densuke would back up scratching his eyes, but beign the quick thinker he was he would take advantage of the temporary boost of his other senses, since one was down for a few seconds…he’d been able to hear her feet scuffle and a leap off of the wall nearest him, and with keen instinct, he would throw his body backwards, using his enhanced dexterity to keep track on his location, and avoiding whatever attack she may have been planning after that stun. Densuke would land on his feet, and look up at her only to see knives flying in his direction. Densuke would defend himself, by spinning his body to the right. While he wasn’t able to avoid all of them, he managed to avoid the ones aimed for vital areas, leaving himself with a scar on his right cheek, and a cut on his side. It was shallow so it didn’t require much attention. He would look at the girl with a glare until he took note of her smile. It was sadistic for a second, but it changed….obviously. “Look lady…I’m not as mad as I should be. If you stop now and apologize….I’ll let it go as a spar. If you attack me again, I will not hesitate to knock you into next week…you don’t look like you wanna do this…all the while…your still a beautiful girl…” Densuke would smile, as he took fighting stance, putting his right hand at chin level balling his fist, and his left hand down and outwards in front of him outstretched in his fighting stance. “I’ll be ready this time..” he’d say with a smile, hoping she’d at least halt in her persist, lest it get even worse. Impresssed: Felicity stares at him with a slight innocent look to her eyes, she starts to walk up to him looking as she was defeated by his charm. For a second she was but she jumped backwards into a flip attempting to kick him under his chin, hopefully knocking him out or giving him whiplash. Felicity smiles at him devilishly. "I have to follow my orders.." She lands as she back flipped as her landing was a bit harsh she slid backwards catching herself with her face facing the ground, she wiped her hair backwards ariel style. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QR95u6V48Y8 ) Staring him dead in the eyes with a bright grin. "You look even cuter with that cut on your cheek." She teased standing up. Felicity quickly slid out more throwing knives that exploded on impact, she flings three of them at him attempting to hit him, keeping herself steady with each throw. Felicity standing straight she hold out her non explosive throwing knife to her lips, ready to throw more at him. Densuke would keep her eyes on her. She was an opponent now, and he couldn’t take her lightly at all. He’d see her body start to move backwards in a flip motion. With his keen combat sense, he could figure it was leading into some form of flip kick to which it was indeed. Densuke would hold his stance but lean his body back a few inches, avoiding the kick to the chin and take his stance up yet again. He’d reply to her comment. “So your hired hand eh? I’m honored someone wants to kill me. Ever think of switching job applications? And thanks babe.” Densuke would wink at her, before she threw her exploding kunai’s at him. Densuke showed no fear as he drew his arm backwards, and as he did a golden chi would begin to eminate itself from it. He was about to put into play the Atsuryuko No Ken (http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Densuke_Mifunae#Atsuryoku_no_ken )effect. His fist riped through the air towards the kunai, and as it did, the air sourrounding his fist became void, and it filled itself back in, sending a rushing wave of air at the kunai’s sending them in multiple directions away from his being. All the while, they exploded in different areas and Densuke would keep running towards her. Once a foot away from her he would draw his left arm back and throw a punch, but it was a feint. The punch would only stop an inch from her nose, as he was faking her out. When the real attack was in the followed up spinning sweep kick, which would involve him turing to his right, and ducking low. Should the kick be sucsessful it would cuase a bruising pain on her left calf muscle and she would fall to her left, only..for Densuke to catch her in his arms, and spin her back up, leading to a ballroom dancing style spin off specifally twirling her by her hand, as he would spin her in the opposite direction towards the opening of the ally way (this would only happen if the spin kick wasn’t countered). If the spin kick was countered, it would only lead to a furious barrage of attempted punches from Densuke that would continue until acted on otherwise. Each punch making a “FWOOSH” noise to show the speed at which they were moving, as he’d aim for non vital areas like her shoulder, her stomach, and her chest. Impresssed: She blinked at his answer. Ignoring him, Felicity not shocked at how he blocked her attacks, quickly she flinches as she puts both her arms up in an "X" to block herself from being hit, not noticing the other hit she gets knocked down to her left being caught by Densuke. She squirms around in his grip, pushing off his chest, falling backwards out of the alley way landing on her butt. A bit dizzy she notices six Densuke's looking at her, she tries to stand up but she falls over once again as the shooting pain in her calf causes her to fall right back over. "D-Damn.. it.." Felicity innocently looks up at him, pulling out throwing knives from her back as she was hiding them there the whole time, she flings them using her wrist to angle them straight at Densuke in a spinning rotation attempting to hit him. Felicity pushes herself off the ground jumping up grabbing onto a near by pipe hanging from the wall as she jumps down with the pipe in her hands landing in her usual landing stance. (http://cdn.uproxx.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/Picture-16.png)She runs up to him attempting to bash his head in with the pipe, as she attempts that hit she slides out her knife from underneath in an uppercut motion she tries to stab him in his pelvis/hip area hoping he'd pay more attention to the pipe than the knife attack. If they both miss she would jump back still in pain but attempting not to show it in her face much. She forcefully smiles at him quietly. Forgive Me Later Densuke would watch her fall down, and chuckle to himself. “The good ones are always the bad guys…” He’d shake his head keeping an eye on her and taking up his stance yet again. He heard her murmer to herself, and he only spoke low and strong. “I’m sorry but this has to stop..forgive me later.” She’d reveal some throwing knives, and throw them at Densuke. Densuke would raise his forearm, dodging a few, and allowing some to dig into his arm so he woudn’t have to move much, and he plowed forward, quickly tucking his right arm by his die, and flickering chi to it on a whim, only to activiate his signature tehchnique, the “Strong arm”. Densuke’s right arm would increase 3x it original size, completely shreading the sleeve of the jacket, and his bulging muscle would be shown as he charged. The girl leapt and grabed a steel pipe, but Densuke wasn’t going to stop. As she lande Densuke would’ve drawn closer to her as she attempted the bash, Densuke would thrust his hand forward with a loud ferice yell, his overall strength and chi enfused arm would not only cuase the pole to bend on impact, but completely break the pole, cuasing a loud “KLANG” noise to be made. Densuke’s knuckles actually cracked at this impact, as it was still steel, but his bruised fist would continue it’s assault with an attempted stirght right punch at her solar plexus. She was drawing another weapon, but the surprise of the pole breaking should be enough to suffice a flinch of somesort only aidng the success of the attack. If it hit, she would be suspeneded in mid air for a moment, only to then go limp, her body limping over Densuke’s fist, as he would hold her there for a second., hopefully without much bruising, but the punch on impact would knock her unconscious on the spot. If she was knocked out, Densuke would hoist her on his shoulder, and look around. “Ah….this looks odd. I’d better just take you home, and get you back wherever tommrow….god imam look like a creep ass.” Jerk.. Impresssed: She gasped, Felicity was in shock, he hit her quite hard, she slowly started to feel numb. Wow this was not ok, what is going to happen to her? What will Wilson say.. That's all she could think. She was a failure… The pain was unreal, it shot throughout her whole body, and she thought Sheeva's hits were bad. She mumbled out the words.. "You win.. this time.. j-jerk.." She smiled a bit as she started to fall into blackness as her eyes slowly shut, as she passed out in his arms. < To Ark 7 Ep 8 To Ark 7 Ep 10 > Category:Ark 7